Clash Of The Superheroes
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Inspired by the 1998 video game MARVEL vs CAPCOM. A mysterious new villain plots a scheme to throw Japan in chaos by concocting a plan that would cause a civil war among pro heroes and vigilantes alike, and the resulting conflict drags the students of UA High into the mix, and Izuku Midoriya seeks to find a way to solve this chaos before any heroes get killed.


**Clash of the Superheroes**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by _**Kohei Horikoshi **_and_** Bones  
Various Capcom characters **_are owned by_** Capcom Co. Ltd. **_

* * *

Hello and welcome to another experimental fanfic of Boku no Hero Academia, in which a new inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way, as this will be the second time that a crossover story is made…in which it was inspired from a video game that was released way back in 1998, where fighting games are at its peak.

This came when I was downloading several Playstation One games, as my PSP unit allows PS 1 games to be played there, and among the games I downloaded is **Marvel Vs. Capcom: Clash of the Superheroes**, and though that game is quite handicapped due to a lack of tag team battles, it was still a fun game, and I played that game on my PSP unit for about a month, till recently I purchased a Playstation 2 unit and bought some fighting games, among them **Marvel Vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes**.

As I played that game, I suddenly recalled my ongoing fic, **Heroes Collide**, where characters of Hero Academia are facing off against the characters of One Punch Man, and stared at the PS 2 game I was playing, where an idea came to my head and decided to make another experiment, this time by using select Capcom characters to interact with the Hero Academia characters.

This made me come up with an experimental plot, as I enjoyed the two games, however, I will be excluding the Marvel characters and the Street Fighter characters, since the setting is in japan and in the world of Hero Academia to avoid a handicap of sorts.

That way it would feel natural since this fic is on the Hero Academia category and it will feature some characters within the Capcom franchise so as it would fit in with the elements of Hero Academia and would have the characters portrayed in possessing Quirks that will match the characters from Hero Academia.

Here it'll be similar to the two Marvel Vs. Capcom games, as I will use elements of the first two games (I won't be including elements from **MvC 3** and **MvC Infinite** as I did not like the fact that the two aforementioned games going 3-D).

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C**__**h. 1: Prologue**_

**Ten years ago…**

The scene shifts at an apartment, where a five-year old boy, sporting green, curly hair and having a freckled face, is watching a live footage on his computer, where several pro heroes are seen doing heroic deeds like stopping crime and saving people. The little boy is so fixated that he aspires to become a hero himself when he grows up.

The boy is identified as Izuku Midoriya, and he appeared to be an avid fan of pro hero All-Might. As the little boy is watching in awe and admiration, his mother, Inko, smiled as she felt that her son has found inspiration, and there the little boy told his mom that he wants to become a hero like All-Might, which his mom smiled and said he would one day become one.

"Mom! Look!"

"Yes?"

"All-Might is amazing, right?"

"Yes, izuku."

"Can I become like him?"

"I'm sure you would."

"I'm going to become a hero when I grow up!"

"Yes, Izuku."

However, as fate would make itself apparent, the Midoriya family learned from a doctor that Izuku is Quirkless, and told Inko that they should just give it up, and accept the fact that Izuku is just an ordinary boy and can never become a pro hero, which Inko was in disbelief, asking the doctor how is this possible as she and her husband possess Quirks.

However, the doctor said that Izuku is one of the rare cases where he is born Quirkless and tells her that Izuku should just become an ordinary citizen, attend an ordinary school and live an ordinary life, and tells her that this is how life is, nothing more.

Izuku is heart-broken at this as he feels that his dreams will never be achieved and Inko consoled her son, seeing that he is depressed at this and apologized to her son, though all he could do is cry silently at this as he is forced to face the harsh truth and reality.

"M-mom…"

"Izuku…?"

"C-can…I…still be…a hero…?"

"Izuku…"

"…"

"Oh, Izuku! I'm sorry!"

"…"

"I'm sorry!"

-x-

In the years that passed, Midoriya's status as a Quirkless became known to his neighborhood, and neighborhood bullies uses their Quirk to torment him, mentally, and physically, to the point of badly injuring him, and as a battered and bleeding Midoriya lay on the ground, the bullies are ready to inflict more harm on the hapless boy, seeing that he could not fight back due to lacking a Quirk.

"Hah!"

"Look at that!"

"He really is Quirkless!"

"He couldn't even retaliate!"

"You're a loser!"

"You should commit suicide!"

"Yeah, you're a failure!"

"A trash!"

However, someone intervened, where that someone is clad in blue armor with white accents, sporting a STAR on the left chest area of his armor. He is blond-haired, wearing red shades and sports a pair of armored gauntlets. He is a pro hero and he punches the ground, producing an energy-based shockwave that sends the bullies flying before hitting the ground, shaken.

There the pro hero told the bullies that what they are doing is wrong, and made them choose: apologize to Midroiya and turn themselves in, or receive more PHYSICAL DISCIPLINE from the pro hero himself. The terrified bullies quivered like cowards as they recognized the pro heroes and kneels down and apologized.

"I AM SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"SPARE US!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"THE BAD GUYS MADE ME DO IT!"

"PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

"WE'LL DO ANYTHING!"

The pro hero who stood before the bullies is identified as the Commando Hero: **Captain Commando**. There Captain Commando's teammates showed up and assisted a badly injured Midoriya. They are members of Team Commando that is led by Captain Commando himself, and the members of this team are identified as:

Ninja Hero: **Sho**

Mummy Hero: **Jannetty**

Genius Baby Hero: **Hoover**

Hoover told Captain Commando that Midoriya needs to be taken to a hospital as he is badly hurt, and Sho advises that the bullies be taken to the police and have their parents summoned, as this is needed given what the bullies did, which Jannetty agreed, saying that what the bullies did is unacceptable.

"Captain. We ought to take these bullies to the police."

"Yeah. And have their parents summoned. What these bullies did is too much."

"It's about time these bullies need to learn a lesson and make them face reality."

"Sho's right."

"What do you say, Captain?"

"We should take them to the police."

"These guys need to know what would happen if they do not stop their bullying ways."

"Awaiting your response, Captain."

"Please give us your answer, Captain."

Nodding, Captain Commando tells Jannetty to tie up the bullies and have them brought to the police station, and the bullies begged not to, as they do not want to get scolded by their parents, and they pleaded loudly not to be taken to the police.

"I AM SORRY! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO"

"FORGIVE US! PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

"WE DIDN'T MEAN TO! WE JUST GOT CARRIED AWAY! HONEST!"

"SPARE US! DON'T TAKE US TO THE POLICE!"

"FORGIVE US! WE PROMISE TO CHANGE!"

"THE YOUKAI MADE ME DO IT! THEY FORCED US TO DO IT!"

"PLEASE FORGIVE US! WE'LL BEHAVE FROM NOW ON!"

"WE'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Jannetty did not listen and tied up the bullies as he and Sho took them to the police while Hoover brought Midoriya to the hospital to patch up his wounds. Inko soon learned of this and filed charges, which the bullies' parents took the brunt and are nearly charged but eventually settled in an out-of-court deal as the parents promised to discipline their children.

Inko thanked Captain Commando for saving her son, which he said it is nothing and told her to tell Izuku not to be dejected, as he can be a hero in other ways just because the boy was born Quirkless, which a grateful Inko said she will tell Izuku about this.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

"It's nothing, madam."

"I'll tell my son what you just told me!"

"It's okay, no sweat."

"I'm very grateful to you for saving my son!"

"Your son will be a fine lad when he grows up. I am sure he can achieve anything in spite of not having a Quirk."

"I know."

"Good."

After that, the Midoriya family went home, and told Izuku what Captain Commando said, and this inspired Izuku to strive in the face of adversity that came to his life, and kept on dreaming even though life is harsh to him.

In the years that passed, Midoriya is set to graduate middle school, and there he met All Might, where a series of events took place, and there All Might became impressed when Midoriya went and risked his life to save Katsuki Bakugo from Sludge Villain despite being Quirkless, and though All Might eventually went to save the two boys, the pro hero told Midoriya in a private meeting that the boy can become a pro hero, much to Midoriya's surprise.

In a span of 10 months, All Might trained Midoriya until his body was strengthened to a degree and the pro hero passed his Quirk, One-For-All to Midroiya, and there the now 15-year old boy began his quest to become a pro hero, and enrolled at UA High.

-x-

**Present day...**

The scene shows that Midroiya is in a midst of a work study as he is paired with Bubble Girl as they are tasked to rescue some kidnapped toddlers that are to be used as experiments, and as the two members of the Nighteye Agency found the hideout, they are greeted by the villains as they revealed that they are using experiments that will turn the toddlers into unwilling cyborgs and use them to attack their targets in which the pro heroes cannot retaliate as doing so will put the toddlers at risks, as they are armed with remote-controlled devices that will detonate the bombs that are attached to the toddlers..

"Ha-ha! Don't you dare interfere!"

"These tykes got bombs attached!"

"Provoke us, and we will detonate by remote control!"

"And these brats will become instant grinded meat!"

"So what will it be?"

"Want to try us?"

"If you don't want that, then surrender!"

"Ha-ha! Do it!"

Midoriya and Bubble Girl are angered by this, yet the villains told the two that they either choose to surrender, or the villains will unleash the controlled, cyborg babies and have them unleashed around the city and explode by remote-controlled bombs, saying that the bombs are as strong as atomic bombs that are five times stronger, which can do more than decimate five prefectures.

As Midoriya and Bubble Girl are in a pinch, one of the hostaged toddlers sat up and brought out a remote control of his own and activated it, and said that the bombs and armors have been deactivated and thus the toddlers won't be used as bargaining chips.

The toddler who did that turns out to be Hoover, who went undercover just to be taken by the villains and led to the hideout, and in turn it allowed other pro heroes to find the lair, and soon Team Commando barges in, where Captain Commando lauded Hoover for providing a way to trace the hideout.

"Hoover!"

"Captain! I managed to jam the signal!"

"Good work, Hoover!"

"The villains are not that many! You can take them down safely!"

"Good!"

"We're ready!"

"Your armor will arrive in a moment, Hoover!"

"Thanks, Captain!"

As Hoover's armor arrived, Hoover hopped in and a fight ensued, where Midoriya and Bubble Girl joined the melee, and soon the villains are defeated and rounded up, and the kidnapped toddlers are rescued and taken to hospital as some of them were surgically altered.

Captain Commando recognized Midoriya, and is quite surprised to see that the boy he met ten years ago have become a pro hero, and told him to keep up the good work, which Midoriya smiled and said that aside from All Might, Captain Commando is also one of the pro heroes he admired, and thanked him for the inspired words he said to Inko.

"I want to thank you for the inspiration, Captain Commando!"

"It's fine, lad."

"I really look up to you!"

"No need to be modest."

"Really."

"I see that you became a hero student. Good work, lad."

"Thanks."

"Now then…"

After the villains are taken away, Team Commando took their leave, and both Midoriya and Bubble Girl helped the police in rounding up the remaining villains before returning to Nighteye Agency, where Centipeder is waiting for them.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as I sort of started the story with a bit of canon, such as Midoriya being born Quirkless and the like, though I added a bit of original content by having Captain Commando save Midoriya from the bullies, and gave him inspiration to face adversity, while the rest of the flashback scene stick closely to the original manga…

So far Captain Commando is the only Capcom character to appear, though this is just the start, as more Capcom characters are slated to appear in the upcoming chapters whilst sticking to the Hero Academia elements so as to blend the two franchises together in this story.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Some Capcom characters appear and will be given some origin stories that would set the plot on how they would come into conflict with the pro heroes…while Midoriya and Class 1-A are set to encounter a new group of villains…

See you in six weeks (about at the end of February or mid-March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
